


[Podfic] It's Good To Be The King

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Humor, Lions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. In which it occurs to Sherlock to ask John what he'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Good To Be The King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Good To Be The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352845) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



I didn't do cover art for this one, because neither of the previous two stories in the series had any. I'll probably put all three together and do, or commission, a "Lions" cover at some point.

 

 **length** : 39:43

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-good-to-be-king)

 

**mediafire links**

  * [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h2cyd1d9blnhdsc/It&#39;s_Good_To_Be_The_King_-_Podfic.mp3) (23MB)
  * [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m68l1x3oe6jma75/It&#39;s_Good_To_Be_The_King_-_Podfic.m4b) (19MB)



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'It's Good To Be The King' written and read by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552247) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
